Voltron: Legend of the V Force
by Branchee
Summary: A cavern with multicolored ghosts, what more could our heroes want?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer I do not own Voltron, Marvel, or Power Ranger Related material save the merchandise I have received or purchased over the years. This story is entirely fictitious except for the names of the 11 main characters that will be revealed in Chapter 2. These people have given me specific acceptance of the use of their names to do whatsoever I please. I have given them the respect of leaving their last names out of it. This is a story of action and adventure, a rewrite of my earlier work. I do hope you enjoy it, whether you have read the first copy or are just stumbling upon this now. Good day.

Planet Arus

Zarkon's Royal DruleFlagship lies in orbit as hundreds of Drule fighters lay waste to the lands below. Several ships explode with the impact of rockets. Five lights shine in the distance and the Voltron Force come into sight.

Keith- Hold it together team, we'll be fine once reinforcements arrive.

(Over the intercom)

Zarkon- Are you referring to Vehicle Voltron?

The main screen flashes two pictures simultaneously. The left picture containing 15 neatly stored vehicles in the main hangar of Zarkon's ship. The right picture depicts a bloody pile of bodies with two deformed monsters eating off a bone.

Allura- Oh my God!

Keith- We will just have to take this one on alone. Let's form Voltron team.

The five lions fly together in a colored rainbow and with a flash of light the legendary defender of the Universe appears. Voltron combines its two lion arms together and forms the Blazing Sword. A dark shadow begins to illuminate on top of the flagship holding a giant scythe. Dracotron, Voltron's archenemy lunges toward battle. The fight grows tense and Voltron is outnumbered and outmatched.

Lance- Keith! We are losing power and fast! I'm trying to reroute auxiliary to shields but it isn't working.

(On the flagship)

Haggar- Hahahaha Voltron's doom is at hand. This spell will finish him for good!

As the blue light from Haggar's hands disperse Voltron freezes in his place. Dracotron lifts the scythe high in the air, closing in to deliver the final blow.

A light emanates from Voltron's chest and begins to spread outward engulfing Dracotron, the royal flagship, and the Castle of Lions.

(Castle of Lions)

Coran, also known in other realities as Dr. Strange falls to one knee, shivering at the loss of his abilities.

Coran- The universe is safe for now.

The man begins to glow, yet suddenly fades into nothing. The light also disappears and with it the objects it had touched.

Earth, our reality, 2 million BCE

The sky lights up as multiple objects streak towards the earth. Over 2 million years have passed and the lions sleep, waiting for the pilots they lost long ago.


	2. Beginnings

Bang!

The sound of an explosion rumbles throughout Lynn High School. The Cafeteria begins to empty as hundreds of students rush from their tables. Soon the whole area is silent except for the ongoing rush of water coming from the kitchen.

Outside of school, in the parking lot, a boy of 18 years old meets his friends to discuss the events that happened today. His name is Christopher, but you and everyone else can call his Chris. He is wearing a red short sleeve polo and khaki shorts, his green eyes, reflect brightly in the rays of the Spring Sun. His friends in front of him are also members of the Lynn Soccer Team, the blonde in the blue collared shirt is Tom, and the other who is wearing all black and a New Jersey surfer haircut is Ryan.

"So what do you think happened," asked Tom while he shuffles through his car.

"You know exactly what happened, Mike and his group of cronies must have done something in there. They probably lit off an explosive or cramped the water heater pipe tightly together. I wish we though of it first." Chris replies, constantly checking his watch.

Tom reemerges out of his car holding a duffel bag. "The good thing," he says, "is that we can have some extra practice before our soccer game and we get a day and a half of school off."

Both Tom and Ryan are looking at Chris intently. "Come on man," says Ryan, "you're not going to swimming, you're coming to soccer." Chris shakes his head no and apologizes, "Look, you don't need me today, it's an easy win against Winthrop, but this is the Northeastern Conference. Swimming needs me, I am in six races tonight, as is Kris and John, without us the team would be disqualified. I'll see you guys after?"

They mumble that they will see the rest of the group at the swim meet and Chris walks off waving goodbye.

(Later that day)

Chris is standing in the locker room with 4 people, his co-captain Kris, friend John, their coach and a nuisance to the team Craig. Craig had just attempted to stab John before our coach entered into the locker room looking for us.

"Craig, get your clothes on, pack your stuff, you're off the team," demands the coach.

"What? You can't do this to me coach, this team is all I have." Craig whines.

The coach stares at Craig, "Well, maybe you should have though about that before you pulled a knife on one of your classmates. Just be glad I don't bring you to the school board and expel you." Craig storms off and the coach continues, "You three get out on the deck and shake off any nervousness we have to beat Beverly."

A few hours pass and Chris is finished with his races, as he is cheering on Kris he looks into the stands to wave to his girlfriend. Her name is Sarah, she blows a kiss and waves back smiling. A boy almost as tall as Chris is with goofy hair begins to talk to her. Chris looks around until he is eye to eye with Tom holding his soccer ball. He notices the dilemma and immediately out of instinct sends the ball Chris' way. "Heads up," he yells, kicking the object directly into the boys face which knocks him into the stands and erupting the crowd into a fit of laughter.

"What did I tell you about talking to my girlfriend Brian? She didn't like you before she went out with me so why would that change?" Chris asks him. The ref blows her whistle and kicks Chris out of the building.

Later that night

"Alright if I grab another soda?" asks Tom.

"Sure," Chris replies. Tom gets out of his lounge chair and grabs a sprite. "Any of you want one?"

Everyone looks at him and nods their head. The back door opens and Chris' mom comes out onto the back porch. "You all will catch a cold," she says, "Kris how many times do I have to tell you to bring a jacket?"

"Too many," he replies as she walks back in the house.

"Do you think anything exciting will ever happen here?" asks John.

Ryan rises to his feet and smiles as he says, "Seeing your face is enough excitement and horror for one lifetime."

"No, I am being serious," John talks back.

"Come on John, you know nothing will ever happen here, it's Lynn," answers Sarah.

Kris stands up and walks towards the banister, "Say, tomorrow we should go up to Twin Peaks, is that enough excitement for now?"

"I can't," replies John, "My job is having me come in since school is cancelled."

"Good riddance," laughs Tom.


	3. Journey

"Man am I glad school was cancelled today," says Tom as they follow one of the numerous trails in Lynn Woods. The area of the woods that they are heading to is actually two craters that were made during a meteor shower towards the end of the dinosaur era, hence the name Twin Peaks.

"I agree with you, but I wish I brought more bug repellant instead of these flash lights," utters Kris. He sprays his only bottle around him and trips over a branch. They all begin to laugh at him and as their laughter dies they notice someone is still laughing.

Chris realizes the sound is coming from a nearby bush. He and Ryan proceed to the bush, and after grabbing the sneak proceed to throw him on the ground. "Think something is funny Dana?" More noises are heard behind us as a large rock collides with the back of Chris' head.

"Not just him, you ignoramus," replies a taller boy named Mike accompanied by Craig, Brian, and a petite girl. The girl stares at Tom with utter condescension. "Oh come on Rachel, you're hanging with these delinquents now," asks Tom? For the record Rachel was apart of their group one month before she decided she was too busy to hang out.

Mike shows authority by standing out above his group of friends. "This was the last straw Chris," he says to Chris, "we have shown you as much respect as we can endure." Chris was so confused at Mike's remark he was unable to speak. The only thing they could do was stare them down and tell them to leave.

Brian, who still had a very red cheek from the night before, chirped in, "Enough talk, we owe them a beating for yesterday."

"Less talk, more walk bitch. Do what you came to do, if you can." says Ryan with a devilish grin. He beckons Brian to try something as he takes off his grey soccer sweatshirt. Brian pulls out a 3-inch pocket knife. "Fine! I'll walk," he yells and lunges at Ryan. Kris grabs his arm and sprays the remaining bug repellant into Brian's eyes.

Brian falls back screaming in pain. Dana and Craig pull out their own pocket knives as Mike orders them to attack. "Run!" yells Chris, and they all take off deeper into Twin Peaks. Five, maybe ten, minutes go by and they find ourselves in front enormous cave entrance.

Sarah looks at Chris uneasily. "I don't think we should go in there Chris," She says. A disturbed feeling in Chris' stomach begins to make him second guess whether they should hide in there or not. Everyone looks towards him for the answer. Suddenly footsteps are heard closing in on our position. Without thinking he grabs Sarah by the hand and rushes everyone inside.

As we barge into the cave, the ground rumbles and the cave entrances collapses. "Great job genius," replies Kris, "Now what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do is proceed into the cave, maybe there is an exit. My cell has no signal, maybe if we keep moving I'll get some service," replies Chris taking a flashlight from Kris.

"You should have bought Verizon," says Tom.

"What did Ryan say earlier? Oh yeah, less talk more walk bitch." Chris says as he pokes Tom in the head. They begin to walk into the cave, in a matter of minutes they hit a dead end. Ryan punches the cave wall and yells, "Fuck!"

The ground once again begins to shake, but this time the ground opens up and they fall. It feels as if they are falling forever. The last thing Chris remembers is hitting his head off the ground before everything went black.


	4. Identity

"…"

"Chris?"

"Ughh," Chris groans as holds his head, "did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

Tom's fist comes into contact with his shoulder, "Jesus, we thought you were a goner," he says.

As Chris tries to stand his knees wobble out on him but the cave wall soon stabilizes his balance. "It's going to take more than a bump on the head to stop me," he says with a grin, "by the way, where are we?"

Chris looks to the other side of the room and sees Kris staring at the wall with a flashlight in each hand, "Guys, come look at this, it's an archway, and it's huge."

Tom and Sarah grasp each of Chris' arms to help him walk to the arch with Fogarty close behind. Kris was right; it was a door that seems to be part of the stone wall. On the door are multiple statues spreading across the entire archway. Five life-size people who are wearing weird clothing and behind them a man reaches to the top with a cat-like helmet on his head.

"Wow," exclaims Tom! "Look at this, guys," he says pointing to their chests, "they have metal emblems." Kris begins to scrape at one of the figures chests and the rest of them follow in his stead.

Suddenly the arch glows around the edges. A flash of light sends them backwards towards the rock wall. The five statues begin to glow a different color and they slowly move, transparently, away from the door. Everyone's eyes are wide in horror as the blue one groans.

"Uhh brains…" it says raising its arms towards them, "Who dares disturb the slumber..."

"Lance that's enough!" says the one in red. Lance lowers his hands and swears under his breath. "Sorry," he says.

"Hello?" asks Tom.

"Hello Red lion, glad you can speak" says the red guy, "you may well be wondering what the hell is going on. Well we really don't know ourselves but we have an urgent request of you and not a lot of time to. We are you from another reality; you are the Voltron Force and must find Coran Strange…"

The figures fade away into mist and then nothing. The objects that the kids pried from the statues begin to glow a certain color. Chris watches as his friends eyes become the color of the emblems they are holding; Sarah orange, Fogarty black, Tom blue, and Kris green. The color fades and the emblems disappear.

"Umm what the fuck was that," asks Fogarty?

Kris looks at Fogarty and then the rest of the group, "I think we might have bumped our heads harder than we thought. Coran Strange, huh? That's right! He's that superhero, Dr. Strange. He is seen a lot in New York"

"So," Sarah asks, "up for another adventure?"


End file.
